gtafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Grand Theft Auto V
Xbox 360 PlayStation 4 Xbox One PC }} | gatunek = gra akcji | tryby gry = gra jednoosobowa, gra wieloosobowa (GTA Online) | oceny = ESRB: M PEGI: 18+ ACB: R18+ USK: 18+ | platformy = Xbox 360, PS3, PS4, XOne, PC | nośniki = 2 płyty DVD (Xbox 360) płyta Blu-ray (PS3, PS4, XOne) 7 płyt DVD (PC) Steam | akcja = 2004, 2013 | protagonista = Michael De Santa, Trevor Philips, Franklin Clinton | lokalizacja = San Andreas }} Grand Theft Auto V – gra z serii Grand Theft Auto, wyprodukowana przez Rockstar North, wydana przez Rockstar Games. Jest to – licząc dodatki – piętnasta gra z serii. Gra została wydana 17 września 2013 roku na konsole PlayStation 3 oraz Xbox 360. Tytuł ten jest pierwszą od prawie pięciu lat samodzielną grą z serii – ostatnią taką grą było GTA: Chinatown Wars, wydane w marcu 2009 roku. Na targach E3 2014 zapowiedziano wersję na PlayStation 4, Xbox One oraz PC. Wersje na konsole obecnej generacji trafiły na sklepowe półki 18 listopada 2014 roku, natomiast na komputery z Windowsem GTA V 14 kwietnia 2015 roku. Gra zawiera elementy gier wyścigowych, przygodowych oraz gier akcji, podobnie jak reszta serii oferuje graczom otwarty świat gry. Akcja tytułu rozgrywa się w czasach współczesnych, w mieście Los Santos oraz Hrabstwie Blaine w fikcyjnym stanie San Andreas. Akcja gry rozgrywa się wokół trzech protagonistów – Franklina, Trevora oraz Michaela – oraz o ich wysiłkach, włożonych w przygotowanie i wykonanie sześciu napadów, wykonanych przez nich w celu szybkiego wzbogacenia się. Tytuł nie zawiera zintegrowanego trybu rozgrywki wieloosobowej, jego funkcję pełni usługa GTA Online, uruchomiona 1 października 2013 roku. Gameplay W wersji na Xbox 360 i PlayStation 3 tak jak w poprzednich częściach serii, gracz obserwuje rozgrywkę w trybie TPP (zza pleców protagonisty). W wersji na PlayStation 4, Xbox One oraz PC została dodana możliwość gry w trybie FPP (z oczu protagonisty). Świat gry jest otwarty, gracz może w nim poruszać się w dowolny sposób – biegać, skakać, pływać bądź używać różnorakich pojazdów – samochodów, samolotów, łodzi i helikopterów. Może również walczyć z wrogami za pomocą całej gamy broni – od broni białych do ładunków wybuchowych. Podczas walki możliwe jest chowanie się za ścianami, samochodami itp., dostępny jest również tryb auto-celowania. Aby pchać fabułę do przodu, gracz musi kończyć misje; jednak tak samo jak w pozostałych częściach serii, może to robić kiedy tylko zechce. Kiedy podczas gry zacznie popełniać przestępstwa, zaczną go ścigać służby porządkowe. Ich rodzaj określany jest przez pięciostopniowy poziom złej sławy. Podobnie jak w GTA IV, gracz może uciec przed policją, niezależnie od poziomu poszukiwania. Tryb rozgrywki jednoosobowej w grze toczy się wokół trzech protagonistów, pomiędzy którymi gracz może się przełączać w dowolnym momencie za pomocą czterokierunkowego panelu w HUD-zie: górna ikona odpowiada Franklinowi, Michaelowi lewa, Trevorowi – prawa. Jest również pusta, dolna ikona, która odpowiada jako awatar gracza w GTA Online i służy do szybkiego przełączania się do tego trybu rozgrywki. Głównym elementem fabuły jest interakcja między protagonistami, dlatego też w niektórych misjach pojawiają się wszyscy trzej, w niektórych zaś dwie postacie. Dodatkowo, każdy z głównych bohaterów ma zestaw swoich misji. Mimo że przełączanie między postaciami jest dostępne w każdym momencie, podczas misji gracz może zostać zmuszony do zmiany postaci. Dobre momenty na zmianę sygnalizuje też ikonka danej postaci na panelu, migająca na czerwono (kiedy postać jest zagrożona) bądź biało (kiedy jest w dobrej pozycji do wykonania jakiegoś zadania). Niektóre z trudniejszych misji w grze mogą wymagać pomocy ekipy, której członkowie są pod kontrolą sztucznej inteligencji i mają określone umiejętności, jak jazda samochodami czy włamywanie się do systemów ochrony. Wynajęta ekipa musi zostać opłacona, dostaje również procent od pieniędzy ukradzionych podczas napadu. Jeśli członkowie ekipy przetrwają napad, mogą zostać wynajęci ponownie; zwiększy się poziom ich umiejętności. Wynajmowanie ekipy jest ważnym elementem planowania napadów, które można wykonać na kilka sposobów: można po cichu powyłączać systemy ochrony budynku bądź wtargnąć na jego teren z wyciągniętą bronią. [[Plik:San Andreas (V - mapa).jpg|thumb|300px|left|Świat gry - widok z satelity]] Każda z trzech postaci ma osiem umiejętności, które można rozwijać, jak na przykład strzelanie czy jazda samochodem. Każdy protagonista jest ekspertem w jednej z tych dziedzin, np. Trevor jest bardzo dobrym pilotem. Oprócz tych umiejętności, każda z postaci ma umiejętność specjalną, z której można korzystać przez czas określony paskiem pod mini-mapą. Umiejętność Michaela to bullet time, działający podobnie jak w Max Payne 3, Franklin potrafi spowalniać czas podczas jazdy samochodem, umiejętność Trevora to zadawanie podwójnych obrażeń i ich nie otrzymywanie. Świat gry w Grand Theft Auto V jest otwarty i może być eksplorowany w dowolny sposób. Jest o wiele większy od światów poprzednich tytułów z serii; składa się z miasta Los Santos, terenów bezpośrednio do niego przylegających - Los Santos County oraz leżącego na północy mapy Blaine County. Tereny miejskie i wiejskie można przemierzać za kierownicą wielu różnych typów pojazdów: samochodów, motocykli, rowerów, łodzi, samolotów czy helikopterów. Do dyspozycji są również quady i łódź podwodna. Po raz drugi w serii, stworzony został świat podwodny i możliwość jego eksploracji. Pierwszy raz wystąpił on w GTA: San Andreas, lecz opierał się jedynie na paru roślinach wodnych, rybach i piasku. Gracz może zwiedzać podwodny świat za pomocą specjalnego ubioru, który można znaleźć w niektórych łodziach lub Batyskaf. Możliwe jest wykorzystywanie spadochronów do skakania z budynków. Każdy protagonista posiada smartfon z kilkoma aplikacjami, które można wykorzystywać do kontaktowania się z przyjaciółmi czy skorzystania z Internetu. Przy użyciu Internetu dostępnego w grze, gracz może kupować domy, interesy, może również grać na giełdzie. Z GTA: San Andreas: powraca większa swoboda w dostosowywaniu wyglądu protagonistów do własnych upodobań (przez ubrania, tatuaże, biżuterię i fryzury). Możliwy jest również tuning samochodów (nie tylko wizualny, da się także zmienić osiągi danego modelu) oraz kupowanie dodatków (tłumików, celowników) do broni. Fabuła i postacie Fabuła gry opiera się na połączonych historiach trzech protagonistów gry. Michael to rabuś banków na emeryturze w średnim wieku, zamieszkujący z rodziną w willi w Rockford Hills, utrzymujący się z profitów z kradzieży. Jego były partner, Trevor, mieszka w przyczepie kempingowej w pustynnym miasteczku Sandy Shores. Franklin mieszka w południowym Los Santos i pracuje w salonie samochodowym, prowadzonym przez Ormianina Simeona Yetariana. Wszyscy trzej ruszają w pogoń za pieniędzmi poprzez planowanie napadów na różne instytucje. Promocja Trailery Kontrowersje (źródło: Wikipedia) Ukazywanie tortur Misja Jak na szkoleniu (ang. By the book) ukazuje torturowanie człowieka zatrzymanego podczas akcji FIB przez Trevora, by w ten sposób wyciągnąć od niego informacje na temat azerbejdżańskiego uciekiniera stwarzającego zagrożenie dla instytucji FIB. Gracz ma możliwość wybrania tortur, który jeden z protagonistów zastosuje na swojej ofierze w celu uzyskania informacji w taki sposób, aby ofiara była przytomna. Wywołało to kontrowersje wokół recenzentów oraz komentatorów. Keith Best z brytyjskiej organizacji pozarządowej Freedom from Torture stwierdził, że twórcy gry „przekroczyli «pewną» granicę”. Ponadto Keith Vaz z brytyjskiej Partii Pracy wyraził obawę o negatywnym wpływie przebiegu misji na niepełnoletnich graczy. Postępowania prawne * W październiku 2013 roku, raper Daz Dillinger złożył pozew do Rockstar Games oraz Take-Two Interactive o wycofanie i skasowanie produktu Grand Theft Auto V z powodu rzekomego wykorzystania jego dwóch utworów w grze bez jego zezwolenia, posądzając obie firmy o kradzież. * W lutym 2014 roku osobowość amerykańskiej telewizji – Karen Gravano – postawiła zarzut firmie Rockstar Games, że jedna z postaci zaimplementowanych w grze opiera się na jej historii oraz jest jej podobizną przedstawioną bez jej zgody. Studio Rockstara w kwietniu złożyło prośbę o oddalenie owego pozwu ze względu na wykluczenie zarzutów przez pierwszą poprawkę do Konstytucji Stanów Zjednoczonych. * W lipcu 2014 roku aktorka Lindsay Lohan także złożyła pozew twierdząc, że jedna z postaci w grze zawiera jej podobiznę, a także został wykorzystany jej głos i rodzaj odzieży bez pozwolenia. Ciekawostki * Rockstar Games zatrudniło prawdziwych członków gangu ulicznego oraz ludzi którzy dosłownie dzień wcześniej opuścili zakład karny do dubbingowania postaci, tekst był bardzo często zmieniany gdy wydawał się nierealny. * Początkowa data premiery gry na Xboxa 360 i PlayStation 3 przeciekła do Internetu i została opublikowana przez polskie forum gta-five.pl w październiku 2012 roku w formie zdjęcia plakatu, na którym widać było napis Spring 2013 (pol. wiosna 2013) oraz dwa artworki - Pest Control oraz nowy wówczas wizerunek Franklina z Chopem. * W jednym z trailerów występuje błąd w wyniku czego znika latarnia. Linki zewnętrzne * Oficjalna strona gry en:Grand Theft Auto V es:Grand Theft Auto V de:Grand Theft Auto V pt:Grand Theft Auto V ru:Grand Theft Auto V hu:Grand Theft Auto V fr:Grand Theft Auto V it:Grand Theft Auto V ar:غراند ثفت أوتو V ja:グランド・セフト・オートV be:Grand Theft Auto V Kategoria:Grand Theft Auto